A filo pendet
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: "Tire todo o mal do seu sangue. Mesmo que não haja nenhum mal nele." Fanfic para o projeto Desafio de Hogwarts, do fórum 6V. RON/PANSY.


**Título:** A filo pendet.  
**Autora:** Nanda Magnail.  
**Censura:** T.  
**Nota:** Drabble Collection escrita durante o quarto ano do projeto Desafio de Hogwarts, do 6v. Postada primeiramente com o título "Dor", em 02/07/2011.

* * *

**A FILO PENDET**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

O desespero te enche os sentidos e você não consegue respirar direito (abra a boca, talvez o oxigênio consiga entrar). Seu pulso _dói, dói demais_, mas parar é impossível. É necessário Fazia dias que não o via, e precisava terminar com aquilo porque ele sempre voltava quando sangrava.

Corta. Corta. Corta.

Tire todo o mal do seu sangue. Mesmo que não haja nenhum mal nele.

_(O mal está nela, naquela vadia, que com o sangue ruim o cativou.)_

Ele chega e o azul preenche a sua visão, ele tira a faca de suas mãos e te leva para cima. _Venha, Pansy, vou cuidar de você_, é o que ele sempre diz quando volta depois de te deixar. Ele _sempre, sempre_ volta, porque ele sabe que é necessário para você como o ar que aos poucos você consegue respirar, enquanto o sangue pára de escorrer de seus pulsos e não há mais dor.

_.#._

_Por que você faz isso, Pansy?_ Ele pergunta e segura seu rosto e te beija, você consegue sentir o seu sangue nas mãos dele sujando seu rosto, mas nada importa. Você quer tanto beijá-lo de volta, mas os lábios dele estão tão quentes contrastando com o frio dos seus, mas você o faz, porque sabe, bem no fundo da sua mente insana, que aquela poderia ser a última vez que ele a veria, porque ele sempre estaria ao lado da sangue ruim (a porra daquela aliança dourada que ele fazia questão de esfregar no seu rosto dizia tudo).

Mesmo que ele sempre voltasse para você.

_.#._

Ele te deita na cama e faz cócegas no seu cabelo que te dá sono. Ele não sorri (ele _nunca, nunca_ sorri com você, por você, para você) e ele ainda te olha estranho. Diz coisas sobre ter que ir embora, que você deveria se comportar, porque nem sempre ele poderá estar ao seu lado quando você precisar. Você se encolhe na cama e pergunta pra ninguém específico porque seus olhos ardem e seu peito dói, seu corpo _dói, dói demais_ e você percebe que sempre irá doer enquanto ele estiver lá. Ele te olha nos olhos e você vê aquele brilho dirigido apenas para você (Seriam lágrimas? Seria amor? Defina-os, Pansy).

E você não consegue, porque você só sente, sente tanto, sente demais para alguém normal aguentar.

Você chora e o expulsa do quarto, porque sempre irá doer enquanto ele estiver ali, ao seu lado, em sua mente e corpo. Ele olha pra você de novo e você vê lágrimas grudadas nos cílios dele, mas você quer tirar a dor e ele é a sua personificação. E dói _tanto, tanto, _olhar pra ele porque você nunca será suficiente para Ronald Weasley.

E encarar a realidade da sua vida todos os dias dói, Pansy.

_.#._

Corta. Corta. Corta.

Sua pele se mancha de vermelho (muito mais intenso do que o dos cabelos dele), mas você quer mais, você sempre quer mais. Aí você pensa, porque não, cortar em um lugar que faça sangrar e doer mais rápido porque assim ele também virá mais rápido. Ele sempre volta pra você quando dói demais para aguentar.

Ergueu o rosto para o teto. Corta.

Você sufocou em seu próprio sangue, mas você estava feliz porque logo ele chegaria, não é? Ele sempre chegava quando fazia sangrar.

Você esperou _e esperou e esperou_ e ele não chegou. Sangrava demais e você não sabia quanto mais ainda podia derramar. Pelo tanto de vermelho espalhado no carpete e o frio da ponta dos seus dedos contra a pele fina do seu pescoço, você sabia que ele não viria mais. Mas fora tarde demais para descobrir.

* * *

**N/A:** A fanfic foi saindo desse jeito, numa loucura só. O jeito de escrever foi intencional, para dar um tom mais insano para o enredo, entrando mesmo na mente da Pansy. Decidi postá-la em um link independente do Desafio de Hogwarts porque está é uma das minhas fanfics favoritas, orgulhinho pessoal. Acho que foi por essa fic aí que comecei a tomar gosto por escrita subjetiva, então é um marco. O título em latim significa _por um fio_. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu. Nanda.


End file.
